Frederick Fishburne
Summary Story In 1860, a baby was born to a family, a family with a great legacy. His family line was destined from their inception to do one thing, fight the supernatural entities they called Beasts, and that's exactly what they were going to train their son to do. Frederick Fishburne was born and raised in England. He was trained by his father in the Fishburne family martial art, Golden Veil. Frederick was also given lessons for the day he would take his father's place as The Hunter. Frederick was the most proficient in The Golden Veil that anyone in the Fishburne family had ever seen, meaning he had the potential to become the greatest Hunter in generations. There was just one problem, good old Fred here is a bit loopy. After the death of his father from natural causes, Frederick took up The Hunter title and traveled town to town, taking down any Beast that were there. He eventually found his way to Downpool, a large city with a district for each social class. He had been hearing rumors that Beasts had developed a different method of secrecy than what the Fishburne's were used to. He had heard something of a racket going on, almost like what we know as a mafia today. He met up with the mayor, Roman Wallace, to ask for clues. He pointed him in the direction of two affluent individuals, Roselyn Rider and Gavin Caspian as potential suspects. He snuck into their estates to look for clues, which lead to battles between them on the separate occasions. After he learned the two were members of the only families opposing Beasts in the city. After a realization, he knew he had to find Roman Wallace to put a stop to thing, and set out on a greatest quest, now with Roselyn and Gavin tagging along, to rid the city of Beast control. a grand adventure When he finally beat Roman, he continued his life as The Hunter, now with Gavin and Roselyn helping him out. He and Roselyn eventually decided to get married... yeah, the Fishburne charm never fails. Now it's up to him to teach the next generation to be as amazing as him. Stay tuned for his son to take up the reigns, get ready for Frederick Fishburne II. Personality As demonstrated before, Frederick is a bit crazy. He almost never acts seriously and will even be nonsensical when the very life is being sucked out of him. He seems to enjoy his job, to the point of singing while taking down hordes of Beasts and putting himself in dangerous situations on purpose to pull of crazy maneuvers. Despite all this, he will always do what he was taught to since birth and be a gentleman. He will do the normal polite and formal things, but when you get to know him, you'll realize he's nuttier than a peanut farm. This has earned him the moniker of The Gentleman Lunatic. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Frederick Fishburne Nicknames: '''The Gentleman Lunatic, The Hunter '''Origin: OC (The Amazing Adventures of Frederick Fishburne) Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength. Attack Potency: ' City Block level' (Matched a giant monster punch for punch, monster was seen destroying sections of a forest with a single blow.) Speed: Hypersonic (Caught Roselyn Rider's Two Finger punch, which was able to stop a bullet at point blank range and hit the shooter.) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Lifted a giant monster and threw it around.) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Traded blows with a giant monster.) Stamina: High (Never seemed to be physically worn out throughout his whole adventure.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Fishburne Historia: A book that details the Fishburne family history, along with information and weaknesses on most types of Beasts. His fantastic gentleman outfit, including his exquisite mustache. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Golden Veil: A martial art that makes the users own life force into a weapon, life force generally meaning fighting spirit and physical condition in conjunction. It raises the physical ability of any practitioner far beyond that of a normal human. users will have a golden aura around them, only visible to user of techniques on par with Golden Veil, or Beasts, this is what is known as The Veil. Golden Splash: Frederick takes a stance similar to a Kamehameha, that pushes his hands forward, creating a powerful force that can push back and create separation between opponents Gold Dust: Frederick throws gun powder into the air in front of him, then punches. This creates a fiery punch that will burn whatever it comes into contact with. Golden Two Finger Punch: A technique learned from Roselyn Rider and modified. This technique allow Frederick to produce a strike that can pass through protective armor and covering. While not breaking said material, this strike conducts through armor like electricity through a lightning rod. Golden Ring: By draining some of his life force, he can create a sharp ring similar to a chakram weapon. He can't use too many of these, since every human has a finite life force. Golden Experience Flow: The oldest technique in the Fishburne family's history with Golden Veil. This technique is basically a generic barrage of rapid fire punches, but with an added twist of a large Explosion effect at the end of the combo, activated by the last punch. Frederick can only use this when he's serious, which isn't most of the time. You'd really have to push him over the edge to give him the chance to use this use this, do something like harm or gravely insult anyone in the Fishburne clan, and you're as good as finished with this move. Feats * Has handled many Beasts including vampires, lycans, goblins, phantasms, undead, many half human, half animal Beasts, and many more. * Caught Roselyn Rider's Two Finger Punch between his hands. * Fought through The Caspian estate, which included armed guards and traps. * Threw a giant monster down the street and broke a building. * Suplexed a 5 ton ogre. * Survived 2 minutes inside an acidic blob. * Refused to hit a lady, even when she aligned herself with Roman and was about to kill him (Chivalry at work here folks.) * Sliced a large building in half with Golden Ring. * Held his breath for 5 minutes straight fighting a mermaid. * Took down the vampire/lycan hybrid Roman Wallace. Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Martial Arts Category:Tier 8